my snow white
by stalker-san16
Summary: One day Rin was walking alone in a dark forest a wicked witch gave her a delicious looking orange on her way to nowhere the moment she ate the orange she felt dizzy and sleepy. after a few moments she fell asleep on the wet slippery road. She figured out that the orange actually brings a curse.To break the curse there must be a prince which is Len Kagamine


**A/N: **HI EVERYONE! It's my first ever Fan Fiction that I created! It's actually my first time to write a fan fiction. I'm really sorry if it sucks. So sit back, read, and relax ^^

**Prologue**

A 7 year old girl with blonde hair, cerulean eyes, wearing bright yellow dress is walking in darkness under the heavy rain crying so hard. Then a wicked witch showed up giving her a really delicious looking orange. When the girl ate it, she felt dizzy and sleepy. She fell to the ground and fell asleep in the middle of the dark, wet, slippery road. Nobody cares about the girl. The witch giggled looking down at the little girl. The orange the witch gave her actually brings curse. She will say asleep for eternity. But to break the curse there must be a prince, real prince with royal blood kiss her and they will be bound forever.

Nobody found the girl…

Until one day…

**LEN'S POV**

"Daddy! Faster! Let's go faster! This forest is scary! " I said while riding on my father's back.

"Okay then Len" started jogging

"Wait daddy!"

"Why? Len?"

"Let's go there! There is a princess sleeping there! Let's save her! " while pointing at the little girl.

Run towards the girl

"Daddy! Is she alright?" then hold Rinto's hand

"Yes Len, she is just sleeping. Let's just bring her home and take care of her. Do you agree?"

"UM! Totally yes daddy!" I smiled cheerfully

"Now let's head home."

**WHILE IN THE HOUSE**

"Daddy? Why is her bedroom bigger than mine? "I puffed cheeks

"Len… as much as possible we should be gentlemen "pat my head

"That's right but…"I sigh…

"Dad may I read some books first?"Activated his puppy eyes

"Ok Len" Dad smiled back

"Hmmm…what books should I pick?"I Placed finger on his lips

"OOH! That old book there looks interesting! I want to read it!"I Got it from the shelves then read it…

"Etou… It says here…SAY WHAT!"I shouted

"The story goes like this…the girl ate something she fell asleep then the prince kissed her and she woke up…. "

"So…a guy must KISS the girl in order to wake her up…PFFT! Lame"

"By the way… she is still sleeping…" I said while thinking of her

I Ran in front of the girl's room "Dad I'll visit the girl first"I shouted so that dad can hear me from the kitchen

"Sure Len" Rinto replied

I opened the door…

This is frustrating it's not even true

Sat on the side of the girl's bed

Sigh... "She really is not waking up…"

"How about trying the legend?"

"No! I'm too young!"I said while blushing

Looked at her…

But what if she never wakes up?

OK! I'll do everything to help her…

Sweating

I can do this…

…

…

KISSU~

"aaaah! It's done now what?!" I shouted

Opened her eyes…

"W-where am I?" Rin said

"Wowowowowowow!"I blushed "she woke up!"

Runs so fast towards dad

"DADDY! SHE!" while putting my hand in front of my lips

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!"Rinto replied

"SHE!...THE GIRL!"I said while blushing real hard

"**JUST TELL IT ALREADY!"**Rinto shouted

dad got pissed...oh well...

"THE-THE-THE THE GIRL WOKE UP!**"**

"Really!**"** dad ran towards her

dad Can't believe his eyes…

"Wowowowowowow! She did wake up!" dad shouted

"Hey! I'm Len what's your name?"I said while smiling so big

"U-um…R-Rin I'm Rin Kagamine."she replied

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I Shockingly shouted

"AAH! I-I'm I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong? I'm really really sorry!" Bowed so many times

"Did you just say Kagamine?!"I asked

"Y-yup that's my name"she replied

"Nice to meet you Rin Kagamine I'm Len Kagamine"I smiled so big

"EHHH?! "rin replied with a confused face

"Now Rin-chan, who are your parents?"I asked

"I-I don't know"she answered

"HA?! T-Then where do you live?"I asked...again

"I don't really know…"she answered then looked down

"Well then you will stay here with us"I smiled

"YUP!"she smiled back.


End file.
